1. Field
The present invention relates to charge forming apparatus for forming a fuel and air mixture of the type in which a stream of air impinges upon a stream of fuel in an exposed portion of a fuel channel displacing fuel from the channel and entraining the displaced fuel into the air stream to form a fuel and air mixture.
2. Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,627 which shows charge forming apparatus in which fuel is dispersed from an opening in a fuel channel due to impingement thereon of a stream of inducted air. The length of the opening in the fuel channel is manually adjustable for adjusting the fuel air ratio provided by the apparatus.
The prior art also includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,382 which discloses variable restriction in a fuel circuit for influencing the proportion of fuel displaced from a fuel channel into an air stream.
In addition U.S. patent application Ser. No. 797,159, filed May 16, 1977 discloses an electrical control system for a servo motor coupled to drive a movable receiver for establishing an average value of an opening in a fuel channel and thus maintain an optimum average value of the fuel air ratio.